Untopia: Enigma
by Bruised Heart
Summary: Dragon’s weren’t put to sleep; they were sent to another realm. The Dragon Realm—where the weak are that, and the powerful unmerciful. And Sandrine *thought* she had escaped it...
1. Prologue

Enigma

Summary: Dragon's weren't put to sleep; they were sent to another realm. The Dragon Realm—where the weak are that, and the powerful unmerciful. And Sandrine wants to escape it.

Prologue 

~Have you ever walked beside Death and have the feeling that you decided who lived and who died?  ~

Don't look in his eyes, those dangerous exotic eyes that hold worlds beyond a human's imagination.  Those eyes are dreams themselves, for they are impossible to be real.  Eyes that could trap your soul and rip it right from your being until your inner self is naked before him, so he could reveal your deepest, darkest secrets.

Secrets that are meant to be kept.

Those eyes—those beautiful eyes—could make you weak in the knees or tense as a rock.  They could be readable as a book or like Braille to those unlearned.

Those eyes could make you forget what you stand for.  Or who you are for that mater. 

"Chimera!" screeched a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah?" a lazy voice replied, carrying through the empty house.

"Find her yet?" the first voice asked, carrying a feminine tone.  Steps were heard walking towards the direction of the second voice.

"No."  A flat out answer that drove the woman angry. 

"And why not?" she shrieked, and the male swore he heard windows, mirrors, and any other type of glass shatter into tiny fragments.

"Because she's as good at illusions as I am," the male voice replied quietly.  "And stop shrieking, my ears are going to burst."

A loud snort echoed through an empty bedroom as a girl stepped into the light.

Blue hair tipped purple skimmed her ears as her head turned back and forth, searching for the scent of a young girl.  Lilac eyes with catlike pupils searched the corners intently.  A pointed chin and high cheekbones with pale skin made her look almost beautiful—almost, that is, due to the bleeding gash from temple to jaw.

Anjasina Tierlan pounded a fist against the doorframe in the opening of the room, long lilac nails biting into her palm.  "Dammit, Red, this is annoying as finding your way through all nine hells."

"Patience, Anj.  I'll find her, eventually," the male voice said, stepping out of the shadows from a corner.  Glinting flame-red hair seemed to chase shadows from the small room.  Black eyes with burning red rings showed slight annoyance and amusement.

"Not quick enough!"  Anj's hand applied more pressure to the doorframe.  "She's only a Dragoness of Thin Blood; you're a Dragon!  A Dragon king!  The king of our damned species!"

"Trying to make the frame stop bleeding, Tierlan?"  Raymond Chimera asked casually, leaning against the far wall from her.  After the female rolled her eyes, he continued, "And I'm not king—yet.  Nor do I wish to be."  His eyes pinned Anj to the spot with those strange eyes.

"But—"

"Also, she matches my skills."  A fire burned in his black eyes; an emotion dancing like a tongue of flames.  "In everything, Anj.  She is destined to be my Queen."

"She.  Is. Destined.  To.  Die."  Each word was clipped angrily by Anj as her fist applied more and more pressure to the wooden doorframe—so much that pricks of pain began to dance through her wrist and down her arm.

"Maybe by _my_ hands, not yours."  His voice was quiet and deadly, that of a prince.

"She's just a low born, good for nothing, little Dragoness that harmed the Maiden of Dragon's!"  Her opened hand gently touched her wound, pulling a way with blood on sharp nails.

"Just a scratch.  We all lose our temper sometimes, Cousin."  Red beckoned towards the doorframe as Anj slowly removed the first.

"Red—"

"What?" he snapped, eyes lowering to the ground and Anj could see lights dancing on the wooden floor from them.

Suddenly, curiosity filled the Maiden.  "Is she worth it?"

Red's eyes looked up and held hers.  Twin flames of unreadable emotions danced.  "Undoubtedly," he said, and Anj knew he meant it as chills of premonition crept up her spine.

_Oh no, oh no, ohnoohnoohnoohno,_ San thought, eyes watching the two Dragon's converse not three feet before her. _Please don't find me.  Oh please don't.  I'm not ready to die yet…_  She let the thought trail off as she pushed more of her power into the illusion spell surrounding her.

She could hear their conversation clearly with her enhanced hearing, and something about the talk was disturbing.  Sandrine Transinale felt as if the Dragon Prince, Red, knew that she was in the room.  But if it was she that they were searching this old abandoned house for, and he knew she was in the same room, wouldn't he pull her out of the weak illusion spells she hid behind and hand her over to the Maiden she had harmed?  After all, it was a major crime to strike the blue haired girl, and was considered death to those who committed such a thing—especially a lowborn Dragoness who had betrayed her Lord and ran after doing such a thing.

San bit her lip and prayed to the old, faire Dragon Queen, Sandrine Chimera, who had not lived for millennia's: _Please, Queen Sandrine, Mother of the Golden Time, do not let one of your Dragonesses be caught at this crime, though she does know she should be punished.  But all she has ever wanted was to be free of the Dragon world and go to the Human one!  Is that too much to ask?  And if I could, I would take back that blow I'd done to Maiden Anjasina Tierlan—_

The pray was cut short as she overheard Anjasina say in her cruel way, "Is she worth it?"

She shut her iridescent eyes and waited for the no, waited for the word that would give Anj enough reason to kill her—that the High Prince did not want her around, did not think she was worth him sticking up for her anymore.  It might not seem a good enough reason to any ethical beings, but to Anjasina Tierlan it was reason enough.

And what a shocker it was when his cool words that were as quiet as gentle rain in a summer storm said, "Undoubtedly."

San's eyes opened in shock.  The Prince actually thought she was worth saving from his insane cousin.  It sounded like a lowborn Dragonesses dreams come true!  Except for the fact that Sandrine never wanted such a dream--never wanted to mean something to the Prince besides being some peasant, or thin blood, in his kingdom.

Anj laughed loudly and San wanted to cover her ears from that awful sound.  It sounded like nails on a chalk board, very cliché, but it was good enough for San.  A more complicated person would say it sounded like a crows caw, or the sound of two speeding cars ramming each other full speed. Nevertheless, it sent chills and gooseflesh through her body.

"Fine," Anj said, sweeping her lilac eyes over the room and passing over San.  "I'll leave it to you to do what you wish.  Just find someone to take my anger out on and I'll be fine."  She crossed her arms over her chest and her pupils narrowed to needle thin strips.

This time, it was Red's turn to laugh.  His laugh was almost the exact opposite, deep, cool, and straight-minded.  It chased the after affects of Anj's laugh from San and she almost forgot to keep pushing her power into the spells around her. 

"Like you would have trouble, Anjasina," he said, a cruel smile spreading across his handsome features.

Cat eyes rolled and straightened to read her cousins.  "Well, I would like to know exactly what ones you wouldn't mind me killing.  After all, it is quite unusual for you to stick up to a Thin Blood, cousin.  I would expect it from Theo Trandor, but from _you?_  Never.  You _never_ conversed with Thin Blood's while I was around—was it while I visited the Human World for a week?"

Red actually hesitated and then spoke calmly, "Actually, yes, it was.  While you were gone and before, too."  He smiled and the nonexistent light gleamed off of his white teeth that were as dangerous as a dagger blade.

Anj's eyes widened in shock as she stared at Raymond Chimera.  "No, you couldn't have," she said desperately.  "No, no, no.  I would have known.  I'm better at reading and shielding minds than you are.  You couldn't have hidden it!"

Red laughed again, this time sending chills down San's spine.  "Oh, cousin, do you have any idea how hilarious you are in denial?"  The amusement faded and a red ring surrounded his pupil and spread through his eyes like a river.  "But _I am better.  I've known when you have entered my mind, changed my thoughts in order for you to control me.  I've known ever since I was a child and you were a teenager.  How foolish you have been, Tierlan.  How foolish."_

Lilac eyes were still wide as her hand traveled to her mouth in continuous shock.  "But…  I'm _older!  You cannot excel farther than someone older than you in telepathy…  Not in our race!"_

He laughed once more, seeming to feed on this denial stage from his older cousin.  "But I have.  Maybe it's because I am Prince and of higher status, than, let say, the Maiden?"

A low growl filled the room coming from Anjasina.  She turned on her heal and stormed out, the spot where her fist had been on the doorframe bursting into dancing flames.  Red turned his gaze on it at the same moment San did and both sent a thought to diminish the small fire before it grew.

Red's eyes whipped around and met San's eyes.  Black and iridescent white—like that of the inside of a seashell—met, and the red slowly receded back into the pupil in Red's eyes.  San thought, _No one should have those__ eyes.  They are like untouchable, nonexistent dreams that confuse the mind and disobeyed the soul. He smiled. _

"Have fun, Sandrine Transinale.  I'll see you soon."  He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Sandrine staring after him with shock.


	2. Chapter 1

Enigma

Chapter 1

Jake Griffin walked down the concrete sidewalk, eyes watching the small lines from the metal brush that had flattened it and small grains of sand lodged into them.  The night was still around him, only the warm California air, and the smell of sea water drifted to him from his right where the Pacific Ocean was.  Long Beach was empty at night, normally, except for running into a few teenagers who thought it would be a blast to sneak out at midnight and make out on the beaches.  He tried to dodge those.

Jake had lived in Long Beach all his life.  And the whole while nothing interesting had happened there.  So, it was up to him and his group to _make_ interesting things happen.  Which was quite fun. 

 The crescent moon reflected onto his black hair with deep purple and electric blue tips as his pale green eyes held that light in them as if it was very important to him.  Those eyes lifted quickly to a vacant beach house coming up as a girl stormed out of it.  When he saw something like that, he'd normally thing, _Oh, great.  Another couple breaking into an abandoned home to get freaky with each other. _ Except not this time.

This time, when he saw her blue hair with tips the color of dark lilac slightly spiked seeming to glow in the moonlight, all normal thoughts vanished.  He somehow could see her eyes, as well.  They were light lilac with a glowing light and slits for pupils.  Her body was well built for a female, and she was tall.  A normal mind would think that she was a punk with contacts—strangely, he knew different.  

Her bare feet stomped on the grass in front of the house and she seemed to…  change.  Her face became blockish, like a snout.  Her eyes became larger, ears becoming long, swirl things going down to the ground.  The body became hunched as a tail emerged from its rear.  Gigantic, beautiful wings of dark lilac sprouted from its back and the feet and fingers became sharp claws.  Scales of electric blue sprouted from the things skin tipped a deep lilac color, but lighter than the wings.  The thing walked a few more feet and didn't seem to see Jake as it launched itself into the night sky, beating its wings and disappearing.

Jake stood there, stunned, thoughts swarming around his mind like a storm; _What _was_ that?  Was that a dragon?  I want to learn how to do that!  Oh my God…  _

He just about fell over when a second person came out of the house, this time male.  Red hair seemed to be on fire as light danced on the ground.  When this one turned into a dragon like the one before, it became red with black wings and dark, dancing eyes.  It launched itself into the air with more ease than the first.  

Jake's legs gave out and he fell to the ground, landing on his knees.  He was sure he was going to faint when another girl came out of the house after a few minutes.  This one seemed different, with hair as white as snow with a silver shimmer to it.  Her eyes were iridescent white, reminding him of the seashells found on the beach.

A thought entered his mind: _Who _are_ these people?_

_Oh, shit_, San thought, staring at the boy that sat on his knees before her.  _Do Anj and Red even _know_ he was watching them change?_

Sandrine looked the eccentric boy up and down, noting that his black hair was oddly tipped with two colors like Anj's, but stuck up in things that looked like spikes.  Pale green eyes stared at her wide-eyed, and there was absolutely nothing normal about those eyes in San's eyes—they had no slits, no change of color, no flames, or anything remotely interesting about them—which made them interesting to her.  A necklace bobbed around his neck: a circle with a five pointed star inside of it made of silver and jewels of different color set into the circle.

All thoughts about running from the house behind her vanished as she realized she had some major explaining to do to this human.

"Um, hi," she said shyly, waving one hand.

The boy just stared.

"I'm San," she reached out a hand to shake his, long hair spilling over her shoulders and sweeping against the sandy ground.

Cautiously, the boy reached a hand forward and grasped hers in a loose handshake.  "Jake Griffin," he said slowly, eyes never leaving hers.

San's eyes perked and a blue shimmer went through her eyes.  "Griffin?" she asked.

"Yes, as in the mythical creature."  The boy—Jake—stood carefully, eyes still never leaving the ones he held.

"Mystical creature?"  Her brow furrowed as she concentrating on thinking.

"Creatures that don't exist.  Like dragons—"

"So you _are_ one of us!" she gasped, eyes shimmering blue once more.  She backed up and took on the boy with new eyes.

"One of you?  I don't know what you're talking about—unless…  Are you talking about the dragons?"  After a curious nod from San, he said, "I'm not a dragon!"

"Its not dragon, its Dragon."  This time, Jake heard the capital D.

"Dragon?  B-but I can't be a Dragon!  I'm human!"

San laughed a laugh filled with sweet memories and pleasant thoughts.  "But you _are_.  Unless a Human picked up on one of our last names.  Which is possible…"  Her brow furrowed again.  "But not likely."

"Why do you say that's one of your last names?" Jake asked, eyes narrowing.

"Because I know a Dragoness named Alicia Griffin.  She's told me that she once visited the Human World, and that's what's gotten me to want to come here."  Sandrine bite her lip while she thought, eyes drifting to her right and staring at the ocean.

"My mother's name is Alicia Serpine, not Griffin.  She took her maiden name back once they divorced and he left her for some other girl.  My mother then said she couldn't handle me and dropped me off on a doorstep at a local orphanage a year later."  His voice was emotionless as he spoke and his eyes were distant.

"Oh, I'm sorry…  I didn't know."  Her eyes became saddened with guilt for making him remember horrible things such as the memory of losing his mother.

"No big deal."  San thought that maybe Jake had forgotten what he had seen moments before.  Actually, it was more as if she hoped.  Until he said, "So, you're a Dragon."

"Yes, I'm a Dragon.  What's the big deal?"

"Dragon's are mythical creatures, they aren't real.  At least, that's what we think."

"Oh."  San's eyes drifted and held onto the necklace around his neck.  It was shiny silver, the star sparkly as if some type of magick was held into that cold metal.  The circle had designs that seemed like knots that made her go cross eyed.  The jewels set into the circle at each stars point were blue, brown, green, red, and clear.  As she watched it, it began to glow eerily as if a light was shining behind it.  

Suddenly curious, she asked, "What's that?"  Her right hand lifted gently and pointed at the necklace.

Hesitantly, he said, "It's the symbol of my religion—a pentacle—representing Wicca."

"Pentacle?  Wicca?"  The words sounded foreign on her tongue.

"To put it easier, I'm a witch," he said slowly.

"A witch?  But aren't witches women?"

"No, some think so, though."  His green eyes held hers.

"Oh."  She fidgeted and crossed her arms over her chest, realizing the Human clothes she wore were dusty and torn from her escape and hiding out in the abandoned house.  The white shirt had a V of black dirt, the pale blue sweatshirt over it halfway zipped, sleeves slashed in the wrists and arms.  Her baggy blue jeans were torn from ankle to thigh and soaked with mud.  

Jake seemed to understand what she was thinking as he stood up from his spot on the ground and dusted off the dirt from his knees.  "You haven't planned much before you got here, did you?"

A silver eyebrow lifted and the face took on a defensive look.  "I did to!  Do you have a clue how hard it is to escape from my world?  Dragon's surround all gates that lead to the Human World, the most dangerous Dragon's there are that are still breathing.  Its awfully suspicious to see a Thin Blood, such as myself, to just waltz out of there as if she owned the damned place like a Noble," she said, voice coated in deadly venom.  Her eyes flashed red, then darker and darker till it shined the color of dried red, a deep burgundy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  Jake actually backed up from her, only taking a few steps onto the sandy beach.

Suddenly, the eyes flashed yellow and gold.  "It's ok," San said softly, smiling grimly.  "You couldn't have known—it's in another realm."

Jake went silent.  After a few moments, he asked, "You can stay at my house—my foster parents are never home."

San hesitated, watching the ground.  Then she said, "Ok.  Thanks."


	3. Chapter 2

Enigma 

Chapter 2

Long Beach was dangerous.  There was more that met the eye than what you see--more behind the plan buildings, sunshine beaches, surfers, and nonstop sun.  There were people that had to keep the peace intact, hiding the suspicions about the odd creatures that lived or visited.

Jahn Dranth stared coolly at the pathetic being in front of her.  The girl shivered.  Few knew exactly what Jahn was, besides a girl that did not fit in in this city.  Something cool and collective, unbothered by simple emotions, only seeing things as clear as black and white.  Neither faded the other, so no such thing as gray. The almighty Laden Jash, strongest in Jahn's kind, had feared this young girl before she had escaped from her mother's womb.  

"What?" the girl asked, voice shaking.

"I said, 'Where is Jake Griffin?'" Jahn repeated, unblinking.  Maybe she should just strangle this pathetic Human and save the world of another person of complete and utter stupidity.

"J-Jake Gri-Griffin?" it stuttered, blue eyes enormous in a model face.  It would be _such_ a shame if someone—accidentally, of course—damaged it in _any_ way.

"Yes, Jake Griffin," Jahn said, giving a slight nod.  A long time ago she had lost patience with these kind, but she had learned then that it paid to keep cool.

"Why do you seek his kind?" it asked, taking a step back.

Jahn rolled her eyes at the Human.  Her black hair hung carelessly around her shoulders in waves, red eyes piercing.  Something was unnatural about her, as if she had been taken from a morbid book and thrown into a Human world.  Her skin was pale and emphasized her hair and eyes to a scary degree.  "I need something from him," she said coolly.

"B-but, he's a witch!  Jahn, don't you know anything about their kind?  T-they worship the devil!" it screeched, taking another step back.

How the thing knew Jahn's name, she'd never know.  Jahn had absolutely no idea what this things name was.  "Are you claiming they worship me?  I think not."  Even after thousands of years without emotions, Jahn's humor remained slightly intact.

Apparently, the Human didn't agree.

It gasped, jaw actually wide with horror.  Disgust flashed across tanned features as it stared at Jahn astonished.  "Stay back, you evil fiend!"  She actually crossed her fingers in front of her as if a joke and backed away until her back hit a wall.

The calmer girl's mood fouled.  "It was a joke, kid," she said, staring at the yellow haired thing with an emotionless mask.

"You were not!  You meant that," the thing persisted, not lowering her fingers.

"It was a _joke_," she lied.  But as the Human kept shaking its head in denial and horror.  Jahn sighed inwardly but didn't let her agitation show.  Instead, she reached out with her mind and "plucked" the comment from its mind.  "So," she said, forcing her eyes to change into a calmer, lighter red.  "Where does Jake Griffin live again?"

The thing stared dazedly at Jahn before nodding and brightening.  "He lives here."  It took out a sheet of paper from its messenger bag with a pen, and hastily wrote down an address, handing it over to the strange girl.  "Its over by the beach."  It turned, forgetting what it was doing there, and strolled calmly down the street.

Jahn muttered obscure words under her breath and scanned the paper in her hands.  So, it was close by.  Maybe she should take a stop there and finish the job quickly.  Well, that's what she planned on, anyway.  Until a young burnet girl walked up to her, eyes barely glancing at her as if she was lower class.

"Jahn," the girl said.

"Janice," the older girl replied.

Janice Ranisha was a vampire, a vampire that led the Linika Clash—a group of vampires changed by Janice as an attempt to fit in among her new world.  Her shoulder length brown hair and cloudy green eyes held something—off—about them.  Maybe it was a hint of predatory, or a hint of ignorance.

Jahn was the reason why Janice was the way she was—Janice wanted to be "worthy" or "better" than Jahn in the whole vampire gig that Jahn had lived since the dawn of time.  But Jahn's group led the city of Long Beach, and always would, no matter what the Linika Clash did.  Tyrgoth was the ultimate vampire and witch squad in LBC, and highly respecting amongst their races.  Except when it came to the Linika Clash.

Jahn, with her pale skin and black hair, red eyes, and untouchable appearance, led Tyrgoth, and had created the group since it started.

"What do you want?" she growled to the new vampire.

"I want to know why you think that Tyrgoth is allowed on Linika's territory, Dranth," the burnet said darkly.  Her eyes dancing under black eyeliner.

"Because, it isn't Linika's territory, Child," Jahn said coldly, leaning against the store front behind her.  Complains from the manager inside made her silence him with a mere thought.

"It damn well is.  It has been for 20 years!"  Janice's hands flew in the air and her eyes widened as if it was the biggest deal, as if it was the end of the world.

"Twenty years?  Try seven-hundred years. " She could see the anger flashing through the younger girls features.

"Liar.  There hasn't been any groups that old, _ever_," the other girl said, snobbish. 

"Foolish girl.  Oh so foolish.  I am actually _pained_ by your ignorance and soon-to-be-embarrassment, Janice."  With each word, the younger girl's features sharpened in anger.  "There's been the Tranketh, Lyvront, Tolenate, and—"

"Bitch.  I can't wait to see the day where you'll be proven wrong, because I _know_ you aren't right in any conversation you have _ever_ had."  Janice turned and began to walk away.

"Oh, why Janice, you sound so…  Vermin.  I can't wait to find out what Laden will think of this," Jahn said smoothly.  "And it appears _you_ can't even back up your conversations.  What a pity.  I don't know what people saw in you when they granted you with the privilege of being a vampire."  With this, the red-eyed woman turned and walked away from Janice, leaving her staring, speechless with pure hatred. 

A loud knock echoed through out the house as Jahn knocked on the door once again.  

"Be there in a second!" a male voice boomed from what seemed to be upstairs in the house.  

She leaned against the porch wall while she waited, tapping her foot to a beat only she could hear: _taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap… taptaptap…. Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap… taptap…_  On one of the taps, the door opened yet she didn't stop the beat with her booted foot.

"Hellooo," she said cheerfully.

The girl looking at her suspiciously had long _lime green_ hair with dark green eyes.  She was dressed in casual clothes, which seemed freakier than running around butt naked outside in below freezing temperatures.

"Hey," the girl said cautiously.  "You a friend of Jake's?"

Jahn nodded and put on a bright smile.  "Yep.  You're his sister, right?"  She stopped the tapping of her foot and stood up to her full length, so she was taller than the green haired girl was.  _Now, _that's_ a witch_, Jahn thought, sizing up the girl.  Her skin was pure gold, her eyes dancing with hidden magic.  Just by looking at her, all thoughts of control on the world would vanish to a normal person.  _So, this is what I save, every day of my boring life._

The idea was kind of disgusting.  At least, to Jahn it was kind of disgusting. 

The witch shook her head and smiled.  "Slyve Insetle, his girlfriend," she said, flashing a white smile.

"His…oh."  Jahn smiled, bowing her head slightly.  "My bad."

Slyve's smile widened.  "Come on in… what's your name?"

"Jahn Dranth."

Her smiled dropped.  "Jahn?" she asked suspiciously.  "Why would you be here?"

"I'm here on business, Slyve.  Just let me through."

Slyve Insetle stepped back, and let the vampire Guardian into the house.


	4. Chapter 3

**:**:laughs insanely:: Only one review, wooo! Thanks IceSpark23, I'm profusely glad you liked it, even more so that you reviewed it.  Now I know at least _one_ person reads this story.  Now I hope you enjoy this bit below, and please review.  

Sianna

Enigma

Chapter 3

Trent Insetle watched Jake wrap bandages around healing wounds on the young girl.  He was slightly disturbed when he saw her, for she did not look anything human or witch—or vampire, for that matter.  Her silver hair was long enough to go down to her knees, but she was short; most likely five foot two.  Her eyes were different, white with a pearl coating that flashed colors.  And her wounds had begun healing faster than a human once they were cleaned.  He did not know what she was.

"Who—and what—are you?" he asked finally, raising her blue eyes to hers challenging. 

"My name is Sandrine Transinale, a Thin Blood Dragoness," she stated coolly, eyes holding his.

Trent was running his hand through blond hair when she spoke, but stopped suddenly.  "A Dragoness?  As in Dragon, correct?"  He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  No way could she be what he thought she was, it wasn't possible.

Her eyes lowered as if she were nervous as she gave a slight nod.  "Yes, as in a Dragon."

His hand fell and he looked towards Jake, his best friend and sister's boyfriend.  "You pick some discombobulating people off the streets, Jake."  He turned back to San.  "You can't be a Dragoness, Dragon's were put to sleep decades ago."

The girl's eyebrows rose as she tilted her head to look at him.  "Trent, I am a Dragoness.  We weren't put to sleep—we were exiled to another realm.  We've lived there ever since."  Her voice had hushed at the last part.

"But—"

"But what?  We were exiled to another realm, the Dragon Realm, away from the Human one.  All because we lived differently.  The Dragon Realm is awful, too.  It's filled with prejudice, aristocrats…  Its just plain awful."  Her face filled with horror and shame from living in there for her whole life.

"I'm sorry," Trent began to say.

"Don't be."  It was all she said.

"Wait… don't Dragon's have horns?  I read somewhere that they did…"

San's iridescent met his eyes as she spoke.  "Yes, we used to.  The Old Dragon's did; we have evolved to become more… intelligent.  Why should we show our weakness to a simple minded being when they should already know what our weakness is—if they're even strong enough to last a few moments in a one-on-one battle."

Trent took the explanation silently.

Jake had been intently quiet while he bandaged up San's arms and hands, and remained that way, too.  Until the bedroom door opened and Trent's sister walked through the door.  Slyve's eyes immediately fell across her boyfriend, and when she didn't smile, Trent knew something was wrong.  She revealed who was behind her, and everyone except Sandrine stared.

Jahn Dranth looked 100% dangerous, as always.  Her extremely long hair was choppy, never the same size except for the back.  From a widows peak it kept her face mostly hidden, only showing the black lipstick and a glint of red eyes.  Her black tube-top and leather pants revealed as much as it hid, and Trent knew there were multiple daggers hidden throughout the outfit that was hidden to the eye—he knew a lot about his soulmate, actually.  A green vine surrounded her right bicep, and a necklace of the Guardian hung around her neck on a leather cord.

She was exceptionally beautiful.  Even though she was a vampire, they weren't supposed to look like she did.  And Trent knew it was the Guardian blood in her that kept her that way, too.

Jahn gave a slight nod to each person in turn, but stopped suddenly when she faced Sandrine.  "Sandrine Transinale, I presume?" she said in a friendly, flowing voice.

The Dragoness sized up Jahn immediately, obviously sensing danger from every direction.  "Who're you?" she asked quietly.  

"The Guardian of Long Beach, Hun," Jahn said, smiling wickedly.  She walked until she was in front of the silver haired girl and looked down at her while the other looked up.

"Who is…?"

"Jahn Dranth," she said, her voice never giving to annoyance or impatience.

"Ok," Sandrine said, nodding as she stared up at the vampire.  "By the way…what's a Guardian?"

Not one emotion showed in Jahn's expression.  "A Guardian is someone who protects a city from supernatural things, and Long Beach happens to be a hot spot for them."

San pursed her lips together thinking, but nodded.

"So, you're the Dragoness that arrived no longer than an hour ago, correct?" Jahn asked, the changed of subject causing chills to go through the rooms occupants, even though it wasn't even a question.

Sandrine didn't make a move, but Jake stopped rolling a first aid bandage around her bicep.  "Why?"  Her voice took a deadly change that the witches in the room didn't know.

A shrug of thin, pale shoulders.  "I have a right to know.  I have to protect those Humans, Sandrine.  I need to know what it is I'm protecting them _from_."  The voice was emotionless, and it sent a chill through Trent's body.

"I'm just a low born Dragoness, Jahn.  I'm practically _powerless_."

"Powerless, Transinale?  You sure as hell are powerful.  Or else Anjasina wouldn't have called me here to look for you."  Her red eyes narrowed to two red slits.  "I still can't believe you struck her with your power," she added darkly.

San remained quiet as she stared upwards at Jahn, looking as innocent as an angel.

After a few moments of complete and utter silence, the girl said, "So, mind explaining your escape before I kill you."

The iridescent eyes stared up and met the red ones, and green flashed through them.  "Sure.  Make yourself comfortable."

Jahn glanced at Trent as she sat down next to him, keeping all skin contact to a zero.  She then turned and gave her full attention to the young Dragoness in the room.  Trent sat back in his chair and watched intently as Jake pulled Slyve to him as he sat on the bed next to Sandrine.

"You see, once a month a portal opens between our worlds—never in the same place.  I found out where it would be, and when it would end.  I planned an escape route with a friend of mine, who shall remain nameless, but they couldn't come with me—family reasons.  On the last night of the portal, which was tonight, I tried our plan.  I almost died before I made it into the forest because I was careless going by the guards…" Her voice faded as the memories overtook her, yet it never stopped as the haunting voice stirred mental images of the things she went through during her last minutes in her home realm.  


	5. Chapter 4

I don't get it…  this is one of my best pieces I've _ever_ written and no ones reviewing besides IcySpark, which I thanks once again.  J

Enigma 

Chapter 4

The darkness was all around her, branches tearing at her skin deep enough to bleed, yet not deep enough to pain San.  Nothing could hurt her right here, right now, while the Dragon Guards were running after her into the woods, chasing and stumbling over their humongous talons that they never clip.  

Sandrine knew she had to get away, knew that she had to get to that portal before midnight when it closed—it was her only hope to escaping this realm.  She _had_ to.  There was no if, no need, or wants, but she _had_ to.  Her family relied on her escaping.  Because once the Maiden Anj found out about her younger cousin speaking to a Thin Blood, she would torture her cousin with teases and killing the Thin Blood.

And without her, the legacy of the Silver Dragon ceased.  The power would be nonexistent, like a candle's flame when extinguished.  All that would be left would be smoke, the aftermath of what once existed.  A memory in some peoples minds, but not many.  For the child of the Silver Dragon was unknown, a secret to those even a Thick Blood or Noble.  The prince was the only one who knew, and if San had her way, that was all who would know.

She was still running through a well walked path that trees surrounded.  The Dragon flying in the air high above her could be heard, its wings flapping in the wind, stirring the leaves around San who was in her human form.  A loud crash behind her made her assume that a clumsy Dragon had knocked over a tree with its monstrous tail.

Suddenly, her foot caught on a stray tree root in the middle of the path, and Sandrine fell, landing on her wrists and then the side of her face.  Damp dirt smeared in her hair, and the wetness of the dirt seeped through her Human clothes.  She was sure some of it was blood.

As quickly as she fell, she pushed herself back up and continued to run as quickly as she could, but more cautiously.  A tree's branch was suddenly in her way and it left a long scratch on her right cheek, below her eye.  Stinging shot through her face, but she kept on running.

And then she saw it: a door-like object glowing enigmatically, looking like one of those Human "special affects" San had seen on the movies she had snuck into the orphanage.  Swirls of electric green and neon orange, twilight black and snow white, blood red and cobalt blue.  Plus many more colors swirling like an exotic rainbow.  It was no more than ten yards in front of San, dancing just out of reach as she heard the Guards approach more rapidly as fire built in San's muscles.  Her heart beat miles per minute, faster than the speed of light.  

_I have to make it_, she thought, and a sudden burst of energy shot through her body as her speed excelled.  Nine yards…  seven yards… closer and closer she went, to escaping the life of hell she had lived for the past eighteen years and entering a brand new, exciting life, or death.  Five yards… another sprint and she was at three… she stumbled on the last step, rolling into the portal and hitting a wooden floor with a loud smack.

San was dazed for several moments as the portal snapped shut with a sound like a whip cracking in midair.  She was home safe, now.  She had gotten away from the world, free in the Human one where no one could touch or harm her.  Except… she shook her head vigorously.  No, the Maiden nor the Prince would come looking for her.  There was no reason to.  She was a simple Thin Blood that had gone through a portal that opened once a month, they would come searching _next_ month, not risk losing the two leaders of the Dragon Realm in the Human one.

How could she think such a thing?  The two Thickest Blood's there are, searching for a mere Thin Blood who had tricked them all.  How ironic she was thinking this right then.

A loud BANG screeched through the room she was in, followed by two people standing side by side in front of her.  One was Anj Tierlan, the other Red Chimera.  They both looked deadly dangerous, with Thick Blood extraordinary beauty and Royal Blood combined.  Pale skin, dark eyes, long, lean bodies both well built.  They looked more brother-sisters than cousins did.  Both wore Human clothes—Anj in skin-tight blue jeans and lilac tank top; Red in black baggy pants and black shirt, emphasizing his shoulders, and muscled body.  

San stared, stunned.  She couldn't move as shock swept through her body.  Red slanted a small glance at his cousin before gazing down at the younger girl before him.  He was about nineteen, three years younger than Anj.

"You ran from our realm," hissed the elder girl, eyes narrowed in anger.  Her hands actually trembled, clenching and unclenching.  "That's death, Sandrine Transinale.  I hope you enjoyed your small look at the Human Realm."  She beckoned to the room they were in, which was dusty and had old mahogany furniture.  The window on one side had thick curtains drawn over it.  Nothing looked as if it had been touched in months.

Finally able to make some movement, San whimpered and crawled backwards on her elbows.

"Come on, Anj, we can just bring her back to our realm and no one will know.  The Guards are already dead," Red said, pushing his hands into his pockets and looking down at his cousin, head tilted.  "There aren't any witnesses."

"What are you talking about, Raymond?  She's Thin Blood, not even half of our stature.  She _left our realm without our permission_.  The penalty is death and nothing less," Anjasina snarled, white teeth glinting in the darkness, cat eyes narrowed.

"Yes, well, she _is_ the Silver Dragon's only child.  Don't you think we should keep her around for use of her power?"  Red asked casually, eyes only showing the color of dried blood on the outside ring, hinting annoyance.

San's draw dropped open in shock, as did Anj's.  "Bastard," San snarled as Anj screeched, "What?!"

Red glanced at the girl on the floor and shrugged, eyebrows raised as if to say "sorry."  He looked back over at his cousin and said, "She's the only living relative of the Silver Dragon."

"How can _she_ be the daughter of a well known, Thick Blood Dragon?  She's Thin Blood, not one of us."

"She just is."  Then Red smiled.  "You don't need to know _everything_, Anjasina.  That's _my_ job."

San felt anger storm through her as he said the words, and she trembled with the strength of the emotion.

Anj threw her hands up in surrender and they faced Sandrine once more.  "Come on, kid," Anj said, lilac eyes narrowing.  "We need to get back to our world.  If you come with us, right now, without a fight, I'll only break two legs…"

She couldn't hold back the anger anymore and there was only one thing she could do with it.  San narrowed her eyes and struck out with her mind towards the Maiden.  A long, four inch gash appeared on the girl's cheek, because the other girl had forgotten her shields to protect herself from other Dragon's power.  A thick red substance poured from the wound and down her cheek.

Anjasina's eyes went wide with shock, the thin pupil narrowing to needle strips.  "You—" but before any word—most likely one that would make parents eyes widen—Red said, "Anjasina."

The girl looked at her cousin.  "Raymond, she's a peasant that just struck the Maiden."

"She isn't a peasant or Thin Blood.  Her mother is the Silver Dragon."

"Her _father_ is a Thin Blood, Red.  That makes her Thin Blood, no matter what," Anj said, voice dripping with snake venom.

The Prince shook his head and smiled sadly.  "I can't say who her father is, or I'm sure Sandrine would strike _me_."

Her jaw was open, moving as if she was about to say something.

Sandrine stood up and ran from the room.


	6. Chapter 5

Yay!  Thanks for the reviews, guys.  

Stacey: I'm glad you came clean.  Well, more than glad.  I appreciate it much.

Eleyne:  Red _is_ a babe.  ::sly smile::  Just wait till the next chapter… you'll see.

LadyNyght:  Well, thanks!  You should see many more chapters.  And I'm currently side tracking with the story of the Silver and Black Dragon, Eclipse… you'll see…  You'll _all_ see.

Enigma 

Chapter 5

"I ran from Anjasina Tierlan and Raymond Chimera.  It was the smartest thing I've ever done.  I ran through out the whole house," San said, voice changing to a bitter tone. "I kept an illusion spell around me the whole while, and I thought Red didn't know where I was…" She explained the conversation she overheard, leaving out the queen bit—but included the part where Red spoke to her directly.

When her quiet voice finished, no one knew if she had been speaking in despair, triumph, horror, or shame.  It sounded more emotionless, which confused the witch's in the room beyond belief for they did not know that such a friendly girl _knew_ how to shield her voice from emotions. 

Jahn, strangely, had watched the girl speak with true interest, eyes wide the whole time.  The red in them had been maroon with a hint of burgundy, dancing with respect as well as slight intimidation of strength. 

The other three witches had been even more interested, if possible, than Jahn.

Jahn took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "You actually got away from the two strongest Dragon's in your world, _without getting hurt by them_," she said, awed.  Trent knew that she could have as well, for she was a Guardian, but didn't mention it.

Sandrine shrugged, eyes staying a pink-white color.  Her face wasn't stony nor soft, but somewhere in-between.  "What about it?" she asked, and her voice wasn't in a casual bragging way.

"_I_ could have done it, but _you_?  I mean, you're Thin Blood!"

San felt inwardly that she should deny such a thing—she had never done so for all of her life--but choked it back.  She had done the same with the "without getting hurt by them" part, for she had.  Just not psychically.  And she wouldn't let them know, either.

"There's more than meets the eye, Jahn Dranth," the Dragoness said quietly, almost inaudibly.  "You should know that better than anyone else in this room.  Well, maybe Trent."  A flick of a glance towards the blond haired boy, and then back towards the red-eyed girl.

Nobody in the room moved until Sandrine stood.  She still had to look up at Jahn, but it was nothing she wasn't used to.  "Now, Jahn, why are you here?"

"Business."  A sharp, one word answer was apparently all she would receive.

"What type of business?"  The iridescent eyes flashed sky blue, followed with a tail of red.

"My business," Jahn said coolly.  Her red gazed never flickered, starring down the smaller girl.

San took a step back warily, watching Jahn with pure distrust on her features.  Jahn smiled innocently, red eyes glowing to an abnormal color.  She looked like a demon in a horror film.

A hand with black painted nails struck out, aiming a blow at Sandrine's waist.  San caught the wrist easily, her hair not even affecting the turn of her body, and snapped her leg up to deliver a tripping kick to Jahn's thigh.  The vampire didn't let emotion—neither fear, nor surprise—show on her cold, pale features.  Her feet rocked only a moment, before she pulled her wrist out of San's grasp with a painful tug.  

That was when everyone in the room noticed that the Dragoness did not intend to kill the elder girl.  She was only defending herself, trying to throw Jahn off balance, but didn't make a killing strike while her opponent was unsteady. But what also shocked Trent, Slyve, and Jake, was that they hadn't known Sandrine _knew_ how to defend herself in hand-to-hand combat.  She was an evolved Dragoness, after all, with more power than a witch had in her left thumb.

Jahn's eyes glittered menacingly for only a moment before a dark tone took over.  She had moved herself into an attacking/defensive pose, one hand sneaking behind her back.  She stepped out of the pose and watched San through narrowed eyes.  "Sandrine Transinale, you aren't going to fight, are you?" she asked, voice as cold as glaciers.

A shake of a silver covered head.  San watched quietly from her own casual position, eyes warm with a red-orange glow.  "No, I'm not.  I don't live to kill, I live to survive."

Jahn snorted, shoulders twitching as she relaxed the muscles in them.  "To survive you must kill," she said, twisted truth dripping from the words.

"That's what you think.  I've heard of you, Jahn.  You kill for the color," the Dragoness said, disgust and horror etched in the red-orange orbs.

The vampire tossed back her head, laughing, and black hair spilling around her shoulders to her waist.  When she finished, she turned the glowing red orbs they called her eyes towards the Dragoness.  Visibly, the witches in the room didn't understand.  "Yes, I love the color red.  Its so…_vibrant_."  The last word was emphasized profusely, taking on a predator's edge.

Finally, Trent, Slyve, and Jake understood.  Two sets of light green eyes and a pair of blue filled with outrageous disgust looked at the two competitive girls.

A smirk was laid lazily over San, as one was on Jahn.  "I would love to hear what you know of me, child," Jahn said, making the words twist to a dark and ugly sounding.

The Dragoness just kept the lazy smirk on her face as she began to speak.  "I heard you used your soulmate as target practice once."  She beckoned towards Trent.

"Yes, I did.  Show her, Insetle," the vampire commanded quietly.  Almost at once Trent stood and pulled his shirts collar lower, to reveal a four-inch scar below his throat, slightly slanted.  "Now how did you know we were soulmates."

"I have… psychic capabilities.  Its one of the many legacy's from my mother."  San pushed back her long hair, disarraying the silver strands.  "Another thing I heard about you, Dranth, is that you are the most well-known Guardian.  Your reputation is known far and wide, and word travels fast in the Dragon Realm."  This caused a smug look go through Jahn's features, and it was obviously just something she didn't mind concealing. "Laden Jash once spoke to me about you.  He said, 'If you ever escape into the Human Realm, watch out for Jahn Dranth.  Her power is beyond believable for being only a couple thousand years old.'"  '  _Like I have a doubt _you_ couldn't beat her_,' she didn't finish.

"Laden always did think that," Jahn agreed quietly.  Her red eyes had brightened once more to a vibrant red, listening intently.  Or at least pretending to.

"And I was once heard—" She didn't finish the sentence, for she had shoved a blast of power directly at the vampire while she was distracted.

Jahn was barely knocked off of her feet, absorbing the power like a sponge.  Her eyes glowed even brighter than before, like a demon's eyes in an old film.  Automatically, her hand shot back towards her back, and pulled a long five-inch, double-edged knife from a sheath hidden there.  Its blade gleamed silver, handle imprinted with the words, "Pain is the problem of the mind—blood is the problem of the heart," in small letters.  She took a crouching position, aiming the knife in front of her as the other hand reached into another sheath hidden amongst her body.  This one was pewter with a silver center to strengthen it, the handle engraved with, "Diamonds are a girls best friend—they're sharper than knives."

San had no weapons on her, only her power and skills she had learned from Red while they had been friends.  This meant she was deadly to anyone that came near her.

Finally, Jake jumped up from his silent spot and yelled, "No fighting in this damned house!  Jahn, _get out now_.  Or I will personally—do _something_," he finished, realizing there wasn't much he could do.

Jahn eyed San warily before slipping back the knives back into their hidden sheaths.  Those red orbs never left the younger girl, dancing with warning.  "I'm going," she said to Jake, head never turning an inch.  "But her head is being called for by a powerful girl, and I will bring it to her."  She stepped into the shadows, and practically disappeared.

When the tension in the room was vanished without a trace, insuring San that the Guardian had left, she turned and looked at Jake.  "Sorry about that…  It could have gotten ugly."  She bowed her head, silver hair spilling around her shoulders as if a river.  

Trent stood and looked between San and the ground once or twice, then stated, "In my opinion, it _did_ get ugly."

San turned her magickal eyes towards him, and smiled sadly.  "I'm afraid to inform you that that was absolutely nothing compared to what I'm use to."  

After a few more minutes of silence, Slyve said, "Sandrine, you must be tired…  I mean, you've been, um, well, escaping from bad guys and fighting with a Guardian and all, so…"  The sentence left in midair.

Sandrine nodded and began to walk towards the door.  "I know, and now I shall be going before I cause deaths here."  Her voice had a sad edge to it, because during the short time she had been in the house, she had come to like Jake, Trent, and Slyve as friends, and she hadn't many of those.

Slyve's eyes took an alarming look.  "No!  That's not what I meant," she said more calmly.  "I meant I should show you where you're sleeping."

The Dragoness turned, and smiled at the green-haired witch.  "I appreciate that," she said in a joyous tone.  


	7. Chapter 6

LadyNyght: Hehe, I'm glad you're glad.  And there should be more coming.

Eleyne: Look it!  The Babeness!

S.T.A.R.S. member: Thank you.  And here's the update!

Kendal: Hehe, well, here's another chapter to read while you're at it.

LCM: I got bored of Legacy Assassin, but if I ever feel like it, I'll work on it.  The plot and story is all in my head, but I don't have the time to write it down!

Enigma

Chapter 6

Red watched the front door cautiously, expanding his senses to see if anyone in the large house was awake.  In one room, a boy and girl were sleeping peacefully, another boy slept in his room just as peacefully, and the only other occupant was an eighteen-year-old girl standing on a balcony, in solitude.

He smiled.  A smile full of secret meanings, of hidden emotions, like a daggers edge gleaming in the light.  He slipped through the shadows around the house, until he was standing unnoticed on the floor below the balcony.  A slight wind blew the girls silver hair back, and he saw a glint of blue-green glancing his way.  The full moon over the beach was the only light, the only noise the gentle pounding of waves against the sandy shores.

He found a fence on the side of the house, green vines growing around the white wooden pieces.  He climbed up, barely making a noise, until he was on the side of the balcony.  When the girl's eyes, now a flashing silver, looked straight down at him, he went over the edge of the balcony so he was face-to-face with the young, soon-to-be, Queen Dragoness.

Sandrine watched as Red—the prince of her kind, destined to rule the strongest of races—climb up the wall of the house.  Just like Romeo in the Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, she reminded herself.  

She took a step back to let him land safely on his feet when he hopped over the small wall of the balcony, and looked up to meet his black eyes.  Red was only the outer ring, small flames dancing, hidden by wild emotions.  His angular face was beautiful—even more so than normal—in the pale moonlight.

"Drine," he said quietly, and took a step towards her.  The name only he was allowed to call her sent chills through the air.

"Red, stop.  I'm not going back to Untopia," she said desperately, not even a thought to hide her emotions while he was around.  "Untopia" was the nickname the Thin Bloods had named the Dragon Realm, kept a secret from the nobles.  Only Red and few others knew of the word.

Red shook his head slightly.  "That's not why I'm here," he said in a low voice.

San snorted and took another step back.  "You can't get anything from me.  I barely have my pride as it is, thanks to you.  Here, in the Human world, I will _not_ let you take it from me again."  Only one thought ran throughout her mind to back up the words she had said:  _He _betrayed_ you._

"I'm not an idiot, Drine," he said, taking a step towards her.  His step made her two look like baby-steps. 

"Stop calling my Drine, Raymond."  He winced at the use of his full name in her voice, but she continued.  "Only people I love can call me that.  Which means _no one_."

He took a deep breath and used a hand to try and massage his neck.  His eyes were almost distant, almost desperate, only a mere three inches from hers.  "San, please, I don't know why you're acting like this—"

She cut him off, a fist going in-between them to land on his chest.  "You _should know_," she snarled, eyes flashing red, black, until they settled back to a silver-white.  She looked her full unearthly self, every bit of the Silver Dragon that was her inheritance.  Yet, a small dose of something else was in the mix.  

"I don't know, San."  His voice was pleading, desperate to make her believe him.

Her eyes left his, drifting towards the full moon that was slowly receding into the center of the sky.  "You know, the moon…" she was saying, began to mumble, and come to a full stop.  San's eyes caught a glimmer of silver around Red's neck, and a hand against her will moved up to touch it.  She pulled out the silver chain from beneath his shirt until a small pendant was in her hand, ignoring the shocks that went through her arm at the touch.  It was flat, with a silver Dragon on the left, a black Dragon on the right.  Their faraway claws were met, their eyes interlocking—a black diamond and a drop of mercury held by Dragon magick.

Red's eyes looked at hers in question.  "It's the Silver and Black Dragon.  You know that, San.  You _gave _it to me."

"I know I gave it to you, but…" The sentence wasn't finished.  "It's my mother and father.  Why didn't you tell Anj when you told her that the Silver Dragon was my mother?  That the Black Dragon was my father?"

The Black Dragon was supposedly myth in Untopia, never being a trace of his magick anywhere.  The reality of who he was was a secret sworn to death if told.  But the Black Dragon had been San's father, the Silver Dragon her mother.  The two mythical Dragon's had come together and created a small, powerful Dragoness that's own myth hadn't even been created.

The prince looked at her with question.  "I promised you that I'd never tell who your father was, Sandrine.  Don't you remember?"

"I don't have amnesia, Red.  Of course, I remember.  But I saw my necklace on _someone else_.  That's why… that's why I was mad at you."  San watched the Dragon with almost suspicion, but she couldn't accuse him of giving it to someone else.  He had kept one promise, why wouldn't he keep another.

He shook his head, the red brightening in his eyes.  "I never let anyone see it," he said softly, almost hurt.

"I know that now, but then why would Christina Trant have it—" she was saying, but Red shook his head.

"We'll think about that later, San."

"It's Drine to you."

Red smiled, the flames in his eyes glowing profusely.  Suddenly, as quickly as a striking snake, his arms were around her and holding him against her.  Her arms went around his neck in a death grip embrace as he buried his head in her neck.  He seemed to be breathing in the scent of her hair, which was now clean from a shower and slightly damp.

"God, I'm obsessed with you," he said, breath warm against San's skin.

"The feelings mutual," she murmured against his black t-shirt.  And for a while, they stood that way, holding each other and feeling their minds merge.  San felt whole, as if she'd found her Romeo, or her north to south, east to west.  The sun to the moon.

And that's what they were.  San was the moon, with her peace and tranquility.  Silver and exotic, beautiful enough that you never tire of seeing her.  Just like the moon.  

Red was the sun, with enough moods and facades to fool the greatest conman.  His temper was strong, his eyes dancing flames that warmed the soul.  

Neither could exist without the other, or the world itself would be destroyed.

Finally, San pulled back slightly, loosening her grip.  She realized the pendant was still her hand as she let it slip back under his shirt.  "I've got to go get some sleep," she whispered, watching his eyes dance with flames.

Red looked slightly understanding, yet didn't want to let her go.  "Drine, please, come back to our realm," he whispered, leaning in to nuzzle her cheek.

"No," she whispered, barely inaudible.  "I need to take my path for a while.  Untopia isn't where I belong, Red, and you _know_ that."

He pulled back at looked into her eyes, trying to read all the emotions there.  "Please, Sandrine.  Jahn is here, and she's after your blood.  I'm not here to help you—"

"I can take care of myself.  That's a well known fact.  When she came here earlier, I could have beaten her.  I _know_ I could have."  Certainty laced her words with anger.  

Red sighed and leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.  Instantly, like plastic wrap in a flame, she melted against him.  It was _insane that he could make her almost wish to obey his commands with—_

She pulled back and met his eyes stubbornly.  "Red, don't make me get angry, _please.  I don't want to fight with you, and I know that feeling is mutual.  So just go, and don't drain your power trying to come and visit me."_

Reluctantly he obeyed, pulling back and leaving San feeling cold and alone once more.  His eyes met hers, glowing in the pale darkness.  After a moment, he turned and jumped from the balcony, and a giant red dragon sprang from below, flying into the night sky.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, look!  I posted!  I've been in trouble lately, and was away last week… so when I came back and decided to look through FF.Net, and saw two more people had reviewed me since last time I checked, I got in the mood to write!  So, I wrote all day. ;) be happy!

RubyTuesday:  Well, I hope this works for the next time I post.  Hopefully, it should be soon.  I'm tempted to find out what…erm… you'll see.

SuperSaiyan-Jinn4: I have a drawing of Jahn and Sandrine, though they're kinda crappy and my scanner doesn't work.  I can't draw guys, so, um, yeah. ::gives you some happy pills:: Going insane is badbad.

Kalika:  I'm glad! :) 

Ambrosia:  Thank you!

Lotty:  I'm honored that you love this story!  And that you're interested… If I can hold my own interest, there should be a lot more.  Stories, that is.

LadyNyght: Red isn't sweet, he's just in loovvveeee. ::giggles madly::

Eleyne:  LOL!  Red's my little sweetie… and so is San's teenage father… wait, you don't know him yet.  Nevermind.

Enigma

Chapter 7

The sun shone brightly through the closed glass window, warming the blankets wrapped around San to almost unbearable.  First, she wondered where she was.  Second, she was almost ecstatic of being there.  _Next time_, she thought, _remember to come during winter._  Then, _Wait, "next time"?  You're staying here, Sandrine!_  She opened her eyes suddenly at the thoughts swirling through her mind, ember quickly snapping shut at the change of light.  Unlike vampires, Dragon's didn't wake up so un-groggily.   

Then the events of the day before hit her, hard.  The lying, the chase, the talks, meeting the witch's, the night before when she sent Red away…  A small tear leaked from the corner of her eye and onto the soft cotton pillow, and she wiped it away furiously.  She would _not_ regret going to the place, the one she's dreamt of since her childhood—she _couldn't_. That was just immoral; people all over both realms want to succeed with their dreams, and here she did, but wanted to go back.  She felt like curling up into a small ball underneath the covers, closing her eyes to endless sleep.  Yes, sleep was good…

Instead, she pulled the covers up, forcing her eyes to the bright daylight.  The clock on the dresser next to the bed read 8:00 in burning green letters.

Set on the floor next to the bed was a black, ankle-length skirt and navy blue tank top, folded nicely for San to wear.  She carefully put on the clothes, body sore from its workout the day before.  Then she padded out of her room, down the stairs, bare foot.

In the kitchen, noisily cooking food and arguing, were Trent, Jake, and Slyve.  San hadn't a clue how to act; she was a guest and a stranger to these people.  She just stood in the doorway, watching silently.

Simultaneously, all three heads turned and saw her at the same time.  It was scary, watching every eye suddenly on her intently.

"Morning," she said quietly, standing still.

"Good morning, Sandrine," Slyve said, flashing a friendly smile.  Her long green hair was plaited down her back, and she wore snug blue jeans and blue-green shirt the color of the ocean that made the green in her eyes stand out.  A silver chain leads into her shirt, the pendant hidden.

Trent gave a curt nod, his blue eyes distant.  A white muscle-T fitted his frame, khaki pants resting on his hips.  Jake smiled just as friendly as Slyve, saying a 'morning' of his own.  He wore a white muscle-T as well, but a black shirt was open over it.  Instead of khakis, he wore baggy blue jeans.

San walked over slowly, and then took a seat in a cushioned chair at the counter.  Slyve smiled at her, while she realized that Slyve wasn't trying to be polite, but that was the way she normally was.  

"We need to meet the gang," the green haired girl said.  She was busy in the kitchen and couldn't meet her eyes directly as she spoke.  "We were suppose to meet last night, but—well, you know.  Anyway, we have to meet up with them.  If you want, we'd be happy to take you with us.  They have never met a Dragon before."  She paused.  "Well, neither have we, before last night."

"I'd be happy to," San said truthfully.  She'd love to meet more Humans, learn the different personalities.

"Great," Slyve said, turning to beam at her with true delight.  "When breakfast is over, we'll leave."

When the three Humans and Dragon met up with the 'group', the sun was a little bit higher in the sky than when she had woken up.  Slyve had given San a pair of leather, comfortable sandals to wear on the way to the beach.

The sand was pure white, something Sandrine had not noticed the night before.  The sun was worm and vibrant, even if it was still early, wind gentle and steady, the oceans purr calming.  Groups of people flocked around on the beach, in bathing suits and swim trunks, soaking in the rays of sunlight.  Boys and girls were flirting, trying desperately to fit in amongst the huge crowd.

Then the group came to a small group of three girls and one boy.  They greeted the other three Humans San was with, and then looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Who's this?" a girl with blonde hair asked.  She cocked an eyebrow.

"This is Sandrine Transinale," Jake introduced while sitting down on a towel sprawled on the sand. 

Slyve sat next to him, curling up to him.  "She came from the Dragon Realm last night," she added quietly.

Trent sat down on an ice chest, adding his own say: "She's a Dragoness, running from some other Dragons."

"Well, thank you for pointing out the obvious, Trent," said a girl with short croppy red hair.  He flicked a smile at her but that was all.

The girl with croppy red hair held out a hand to shake San's firmly, giving an open smile.  "I'm Heathyr Chraslan, known as Thyr.  Nice to meet you, Sandrine."  Blue-violet eyes sparkled underneath a piercing in her eyebrow, warm and friendly, amused and observant. 

"Call me San," she replied automatically, flashing her own smile.

Thyr gestured to a girl with long black hair and dark eyes, tinted with violet.  "That's Raksha Dailmon," she said quietly.  Raksha lifted two fingers in acknowledgement, not bothering to smile.

She gestured to the girl with blonde hair pulled up in an intricate bun, with tanned skin and crystal blue eyes.  "That's Kristal Calhin."

"Hi," Kristal said, smiling faintly.  She looked intimidated.

"And the best for last," drawled a male voice, and the others rolled their eyes instantly.

"He's not important enough to introduce," Thyr said, smiling innocently.

"Oh, don't listen to her lies."  A boy with shaggy brown hairs and humorous brown eyes winked.  "I'm Luke Daren, a pleasure, I'm sure."

"Um, sure," San said quietly, finding an open spot on a towel and sitting on it.  The sun felt good on her back, and the atmosphere was calming.  Yet, she felt a sudden hollowness in her chest, and knew she missed Red.

Thyr glanced around in a small silence, taking a chip and munching on it.  "So," she began to ask.  "What happened last night?"

Jake sat up, an arm still wrapped around Slyve.  "Last night I walked by the old, abandoned house, and saw a purple Dragon run out followed by a red one, and then jumped into the sky.  Shortly after San came out, and she told me what she was.  I took her back to my house, 'cus she had no where else to go.

"There she told us how she arrived in our realm."  He gave a brief explanation of the night before, with the story she told and ending with Jahn leaving.

San had been staring at the ground intently, trying not to be nervous.  At the end, she felt someone watching her, and she glanced up and met a dark violet eye.  Raksha bit her lip, eyes curious, and she stroked a black strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?"  San asked, reaching out with her powers instinctively to probe Raksha's aura. 

Quick as a striking snake, a violet streak of power lashed out at her minds tendrils.  Automatically, Sandrine's own silver power locked her mind to outer strength.

"You're strong," Raksha commented, sitting up straighter in her long, couch-looking lawn chair.  Her eyes were respectful.  "Very strong."

"I'm a Dragoness," the silver haired girl said, brushing off the compliment.  It was an excuse that would work on any person who had never met a Dragon before.

"Sure," Raksha said.  "I know that, but you're strong_er_."

"How would you know?  You've never met a Dragon before."  She looked curiously at the other girl, looking for the answer.

Instead, Raksha leaned back down, deflated.  "Witches intuition."  She also looked confused.

San looked over at the ocean, the waves rolling in a luxurious pace.  Her eyes closed as she opened up her senses, and it almost felt like a door opening in her mind, revealing the aura of everyone around her.  Wait a minute….

Why did she feel a Dragon aura—?

Someone tapped her shoulder, and San spun.

And met the green eyes of Theo Trander, half-brother of Anjasina.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed!  I'll try hurrying with the next chapter, I'm curious as to what Theo's going to do, and his personality, etc.  But I have his soulmate planned already.  ::wicked grin::  You'll all see… when I get around to it.  Oh yeah, out of curiosity: Do you guys want to learn San's parents story after this, or Theo's?  Both are really interesting… If I ever finish, that is!


	9. Chapter 8

Yeah, yeah. Took me a while to update, didn't it? I might not for a while. When I put one out, I put one out. That's how it's gonna go. I'll try being nicer about it next time. And reviews ALWAYS gets me to write faster. I only got one last time and it slowed me down so much. Sorry. -Sianna.  
  
Kelekona: Thank you. I've written a lot since I last posted, just never on Fanfiction. Even though I have lots of ideas for all the characters I introduce you to in these stories.  
  
Enigma Chapter 8  
  
"Theo!" San squealed, throwing her arms around him in a giant hug.  
  
Theo Trander hugged her back, then pulled away to look at her with intelligent green eyes. It was great to see a friend, for San. And Theo was the only close friend she'd had in Untopia. But when she thought of Theo, she remembered he was a male Dragon, half-brother of Anjasina, cousin of Red. and she remembered Red.  
  
A small tear leaked from her eye again and she wiped it away furiously. She was being weak, she knew, but couldn't help it. Any familiar face in this strange world would help her out at that moment.  
  
His brow wrinkled in worry, dark eyebrow scrunched together. "What's wrong, hon?" he asked, watching her intently. His dark green eyes looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I-I'll explain later." San sniffled, then turned back to the others. They were watching her intently, except for Raksha, whose violet eyes stared straight at Theo. She was staring almost dumbfounded.  
  
San turned back to see Theo's expression, and he was also staring at Raksha. She cleared her throat once, just so they'd have some idea of what was going on, and said, "Um, Theo, this is-"  
  
"Circle Kaliana," Raksha offering the circle's name that San hadn't known. One by one, they went through more introductions.  
  
"So, who's this?" Raksha asked, watching Theo like a predator.  
  
"This is Theo Trander, a friend from the Dragon Realm," San said strongly. "The one that helped me escape."  
  
Slyve smiled. "How long are you staying in this, erm, realm, Theo?" she asked.  
  
Theo glanced down at his silver-haired friend, then back up at Slyve. "As long as I need to be. I was asked to look out for her by a cousin."  
  
San took the hidden message, which Red had sent him. She nodded slowly, and then tuned in on what the others were saying.  
  
"-I'd be glad if you stayed with us at our house, like San is. We have plenty of room," Slyve said, smile never fading.  
  
Theo hesitated before saying, "Sure, why not?"  
  
  
  
Trent stealthily moved around crowds of tourists on the small sidewalk. A girl on rollerblades in a skimpy bikini rolled by and gave him a once over before disappearing from his site. He ignored her and picked up his pace.  
  
He had left the circle back at the house, saying he needed to go get some candles. They seemed to believe him. But in truth, he knew Slyve knew he was going to see his soulmate. His twin always seemed to know what he was doing.  
  
It took him fifteen minutes to walk to Jahn's. He arrived at a large building that looked like a small apartment complex or a business building. Trent knew that it housed a total of 9 Guardians in total, two per floor and the leader by themselves on the top floor. The higher you are, the more power you had and the more dangerous you were.  
  
Jahn was on the top floor.  
  
He lifted his hand to knock, but stopped.  
  
Guardians were like police officers, for the Night World. They had to be born into the blood to be able to be a Guardian, because that special blood enhances stronger than vampirism. If a Guardian passes the gift of immortality onto a human, they would become a stronger vampire than the norm, but not anything compared to a Guardian.  
  
Mostly the Guardians tended to live in large cities where a major amount of Night People lived. They were one step below Elders.  
  
The ones in Long Beach had been called Tyrgoth, meaning "watch darkness" in an ancient language only the Guardians knew. Trent knew because he was an Old Soul and had helped name it.  
  
He had been the first human saved by this Guardian group.  
  
He also knew that there was a rival for Guardianship of Long Beach. Janice Ranisha had no right to, but she was trying to take over and has been for over a century.  
  
Trent forced himself to the present and was about to knock when the door opened.  
  
A girl with blueberry hair to mid back met his gaze, sparkling blue to dark green.  
  
"Trent," the girl said, puzzled. She took a step back and offered him inside.  
  
"Brenna," he greeted with a nod. He stepped inside the small landing, eyes slowly adjusting from the bright California sun to a dark and hidden corner.  
  
Brenna Lavode was on the fourth floor, and Jahn's second-in-command. But, unlike his soulmate, Brenna was nice to all.  
  
"Something wrong with Kaliana?" she asked, and Trent could read the worry easily. He knew she had a new soft spot for Luke.  
  
"Wrong as in danger; no. Wrong as in odd; yes," Trent stated casually, giving the girl a hug.  
  
"Ok, that's normal." She returned the embrace and started heading toward the flight of stairs.  
  
"I don't see you around here often, Trent. Actually, the last time I saw you here was a year ago." She smiled grimly at the memory.  
  
Trent and Brenna had been a couple going on six months a year ago. That was when he discovered the cold-hearted Jahn Dranth was his soulmate. He'd only seen Brenna twice since, but only passed a hug or a hi.  
  
"So why are you here?" Brenna asked, sweeping a pre-midnight strand behind her ear. She started walking up the old wooden stairs.  
  
Never tell a lie, he thought. "I'm here to talk to Jahn."  
  
If Trent hadn't known Brenna so well, he wouldn't have caught the small flinch.  
  
"Oh," was all she said, but kept leading him up.  
  
Two male bodies started heading down, then finally revealed two faces Trent would recognize anywhere. Black hair, gray eyes, the twins Skylar and Shayden Grunu were scary to look at. Dressed completely in black that looked cold and were, indeed, cold, they had warm eyes that would play tricks on anybody they decided to turn their wrath on. Trent had always felt that they were more unique than most Guardians, always seeming to understand everything around them.  
  
"Good luck in the lion's den, Trent," Shayden said.  
  
"You'll need it," Skylar added, and they disappeared from view with wicked grins on their faces.  
  
Brenna remained silent.  
  
On the second landing, they ran into a boy talking to two girls. The boy had purple hair and pale blue eyes, good looks with the right charm. Trent would recognize Rainein "Raine" Skuntper anywhere. A girl he had his arm around he knew as Shiya Pertan, with casual blonde hair but menacing black eyes. She was almost as cold as Jahn, and he hadn't realized Raine would like some like her.  
  
Shiya's sister, Krislan, looked the opposite of her younger sister. Long black hair with silver tips at the back, and eyes that were so light a grey, they appeared white. The only things noticeable about them were the pinpoint pupils and a gray ring. Krislan was a not nicer than her sister, but none of them were alike. Guardians never tended to be the same.  
  
"Trent Insetle! Looked what Brenna dragged in, Kris," grinned Raine. Shiya rolled her black eyes upwards and offered Trent a small smile.  
  
Kris leaped around Brenna and hugged Trent tightly. "God, it's like being reunited with the nice side of Shiya!" she stated boldly.  
  
Even Shiya laughed slightly at her sister's joke. It might have been forced, but no one seemed to notice. Then she said to Trent, "You destroyed a lot of work you made after you left, you know. We never thought we'd see you back."  
  
"I knew he'd be back," declared Raine, smiling wildly. He grasped Trent hard on the shoulder, which Trent responded with a small smile, until Raine added, "Permanently."  
  
Brenna glanced at Trent and caught his closed off expression, and said quietly, "He needs to talk to Jahn. I'm going to go make sure she doesn't hurt him."  
  
The three Guardians she had it too glanced at each other, then looked a Trent. Even Kris's eyes were guarded, closed off from the rest. Trent wondered if that had been a mistake on Brenna's side.  
  
"Then go, send him off to his death," said Raine, and returned his attention back to Shiya.  
  
Trent gave a worried look to Brenna, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. She started leading him up the next flight of stairs. There a boy and girl sat on the floor, leaning against the walls opposite of each other. They made nonsense talk about the world-Human, mostly, and the duties of Guardianship.  
  
"I really don't like how we have to-Oh my-Trent!" squealed the redheaded girl. Genevieve Pla'hauer jumped off the wooden floor, staring at him as if she'd seen the most peculiar thing in the world.  
  
"You've-changed!" she said, louder. But she ran and gave him a hug, smiling.  
  
The boy across from Gen stood up like a tiger, bronze hair glinting under the light. David Gertus smiled at Trent. He had been the closet thing to a friend while Trent had stayed in this building with the rest.  
  
"How you been, bud?" he said, warmth in his voice. When he talked to anybody else besides Gen, him, and Brenna, he was cold, icy. Not the warm giant tiger he appeared to be.  
  
"Pretty decent. Gonna be hell after I talk to Jahn, of course, but who-" Trent was saying...  
  
"The Human World *is* hell, Insetle," came a cold voice that always brought images of blood red roses in a field of black ones throughout Trent's mind.  
  
He stressed the word blood in his mind.  
  
R/R, please! They make me work faster. It's like payment.. 


	10. Chapter 9

Zabella: Thank you! Thank you! Wow, I feel loved now. Lol. *gives you a cookie* You like chocolate chip? If not, how bout sugar cookies? Or oatmeal!? Hell, any type you like, I'll make you a new batch. Don't like cookies? I'll make ya something else...  
  
The three friendly Guardians stepped away from Trent and to the sides, so they could watch without becoming watched.  
  
"Jahn," he said quietly.  
  
Trent looked the girl up at down, seeing the way the light formed a halo looking shape on the top of her black hair. Her red eyes weren't burning blood at the moment, and he saw the rare occasion that they were just pale red, more normal looking and not the unearthly type she daily was.  
  
Jahn was dressed in snug blue jeans and black halter top with a black leather cuff on her wrist, and she looked almost.human--except for the unnatural pale skin and a small predators curve in her check. Even the green vine on her arm didn't stand out as much as it usually did.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
Something in her expression made Trent pause. There was something.off.about her. "I want to talk to you," he said calmly.  
  
"You want to talk to me?" She glanced at David, Brenna, and Gen, taking in each one in turn, but there was something fast about those movements. She opened her arms wide, and said, "Talk."  
  
Trent looked at his old friends as well. "I'd rather talk alone with you," he stated simply. "Go ahead and search me, you know I don't carry weapons anymore."  
  
"Brenna, search him," Jahn barked sharply, pulling her arms in again and placing them on her hips.  
  
He understood. As Brenna walked up to him and quickly patted down his pockets and torso, he sent to Jahn telepathically on their link, *Don't be scared, you know I can't hurt you.*  
  
There was something in her eyes now that caught him and stopped his breathing. He couldn't place the word for it. Before Brenna had finished her search, Jahn said sternly, "Ok, follow me."  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
San watched Theo with worry tinged with amusement. The Dragon wouldn't stop pacing the white carpeted floor in her room and saying nonsense things.  
  
"-can't believe they caught you getting out," he was saying when she decided to tune in. "And Red followed you? He was out there-" he pointed at her balcony "-talking to you for half an hour, by yourselves, and he didn't kill you?"  
  
"He's my soulmate, Theo. Calm down, you knew this," she said stubbornly.  
  
"He may be your soulmate," he said, and threw his hand in his pocket, "but it doesn't mean he won't kill you. Red's soulless, Sandrine. God, I grew up with him, I would know!" His green eyes were wide and his face slightly red from arguing for a good chunk of an hour. The hand he had put in his pocket came out with its own will to open his arms in an exasperated stance.  
  
"So did I!" she shouted back, and stood up from her place on a sofa. "I can get *inside* him and know he has a soul, Theodore! We met right before I watched my mom brutally die," she snarled. "He took care of me after that. No matter how many different homes I was put in or while I was in the Lost Corner, he *took care of my mind and soul*."  
  
Something flickered across Theo's face, but he nodded. "And no one else could do that for you," he said bitterly, in a voice so low San thought she might have missed some.  
  
San's expression softened and she sat back on the off dark maroon sofa. She had met Theo through Red-on accident-when he had discovered her out by following Red while he was meeting Sandrine. Instant bond between them, but she had always wondered if Theo might try making more of their friendship than she was willing to go.  
  
"You and him are the only things that were good to me while I was in the Dragon Realm," she told him quietly. "Sometimes, you two weren't. But.it was the reason I stayed until I was nineteen. I've known you for seven years and I've known Red for eleven." She laughed bitterly. "Imagine, finding your soulmate at eight years old."  
  
Theo shrugged and watched his feet. Something in his stance reminded her of a dejected puppy. "You are still going to be with him, aren't you?"  
  
Sandrine opened her hands and placed the palms on her knees. On her right hand there was a ring made of white gold intertwined with a deep red metal only found in the Dragon Realm that was priceless. Set upon the band were the words, "Anima Dilamino Universus Aerternus". It was Latin, a language widely used throughout the Dragon Realm besides its native language, but meant, "One soul split into two combined for ever" or everlasting. Red had given her this ring a week before she had escaped, claiming it was an early birthday present. The birthday that was in two days.  
  
She studied that ring before she shook her head. "It's over. He needs to accept that," she said, her voice low. "He needs to rule the Dragon Realm, and I need to stay here where I can be ho-free." Home had almost slipped, but she knew she wouldn't be able to be home without Red, yet she didn't want to admit that.  
  
Theo's knowing eyes studied her. "If that's what your brain tells you, so be it," he said, and left her room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
San stared at the place he was moments before. Did he mean her heart was saying something else?  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
  
  
Raksha drummed her fingers on the table, deep in thought. Thyr watched her cautiously, not having seen Raksha this intent on one thing in many, many years. The witch's eyes were distant, pupil's pinpoints and barely visible in a mix of dark violet, black hair covering her left eye as she cocked her head and just.stared.  
  
Thyr couldn't help but watch. Yes, Raksha was normally distant and isolated because she was Gothic and the rest of Kaliana was punk or along those lines, but she'd never seemed like that before. It was a.unique experience to be in the presence of a witch so powerful the air around her seemed to not be crackling, but pulsating, and she not even paying attention to the world revolving around her.  
  
Then, suddenly, faster than Thyr would have imagined, Raksha's head turned to look her in the eye. She should have gotten whiplash from that, she thought.  
  
She said in a quiet voice, "Do you think Theo would be my type?"  
  
And now Thyr knew what was happening to poor Raksha's mind.  
  
Her heart had been conquered on first sight. 


	11. Chapter 10

Wow. I've posted 3 chapters this week, so yeah. I'm gone this weekend, don't expect any. Uuhmm! Still nothing really interesting happening in this chapter, but oh well. I'm giving info on characters. Please r/r!  
  
Tjones: You're upset about San and Red!? Ack! I'm not really about the lovey dovey type relationships. I think I mostly write about their problems.. they might end up together, you never know. What San feels like in the end, that's how it'll end up. And I really plan on finishing this, because I want to write the sequels, and yeah. There will be sequels.  
  
Dulce Ambrosia: Thank you, I'll try. I love writing descriptions; I guess that's what I do best. Not really good at staying with characters, but I'm trying.  
  
Enigma Chapter 10  
  
-And I wonder, day to day, I don't like you, anway.-  
  
Trent followed Jahn Dranth, blood thirsty leach that claimed to be protecting the human race, into the fires of hell. He had only been on her floor twice before, but it had *changed*.  
  
The largest area of the floor was set up as a bedroom. All blacks, reds, darkest browns. Billowing drapes and dancing flames. The bed sat in the center of the room, blankets a mass of black cotton and silk. It was four- poster, the wood engraved with Celtic designs and runes hidden in to act like a part of the design. Burgundy netting draped around the bed in Gothic romance. At the foot of the bed, sitting on a shade of wood so dark it appeared black, was a chest. It was large, out of the same wood as the floor, and had just one lock that looked easy to pick. The only window was on the east wall that appeared open if judged by the blowing curtains that varied shades of blacks and reds. On a desk in a corner were candles of various sizes and colors, the only colors in the room besides black and red. Few candles were spread about the room, their wicks dancing in the gentle breeze.  
  
"I didn't see the purpose of using the smallest room as a bedroom when I have no visitors, anyway," Jahn said, catching Trent's stares of amazement at the room.  
  
"It's.you," Trent said dumbly, not thinking of anything else to say that would state the glorious beauty of the room.  
  
Jahn cast him a side ways glance, a spark of the faded red eyes, and headed towards the part of the room that hadn't changed-the small kitchen.  
  
"So," the vampire said, just loud enough for Trent to hear, "what do you want?"  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
The pain was still there. A deep ache in his chest where his heart was, that called and beckoned his other half. but she wasn't within his reach.  
  
Red watched his cousin pace the marble floor, the old fashioned lilac dress she insisted on wearing brushing the ground. Her bare feet made small padded noises as each heel hit the ground, back and forth, back and forth. Every now and then her walking would speed up, then slow back down, just to speed up once more.  
  
It was all her fault. If she hadn't tried overthrowing him from his place on the Dragon Throne, Sandrine would never have been scared and ran away. Well, that was what he was trying to convince himself, anyway.  
  
Red knew why she left; he had been too closed with his feelings towards her, that the people wouldn't like their future king marrying a peasant. Except he hadn't cared. He would have done anything and everything to make her his for all eternity. He still would.  
  
He was certain he could eventually convince her to return to Untopia and reign with him. He didn't care if the throne was taken from him, even though he would never let himself be, because then Anjasina would just take it and make this realm worse than it already is. And then what would the peasants nickname it?  
  
He shouldn't care, in his father's opinion. Red didn't really care what his father thought, it was all wrong. His mind was covered with dark gaping holes that were filled in with prejudice and torture schemes. Red's mind was much cleaner than his father's, without the prejudice, even though he knew some very good and unique torturing.  
  
Anj spun and faced him, knocking him into the present. She opened her mouth, and then snapped it shut, not sure what to say or how to say it.  
  
Red decided to say something if she couldn't. He leaned back in his cushioned chair, folded his hands in his lap and crossed his legs at the ankle. "Why did you send Jahn on Sandrine, Anj?" he asked. He forced a calm expression and stared blankly at his cousin.  
  
Anj sat down suddenly on the chair across from him. Her face was dark and there was a slightly pink scar on her face that matched the lilac shade of her hair. "Oh, you know why," she muttered, pupils going wide and childish.  
  
"Why don't you enlighten me." It wasn't a suggestion, but a command. The sharp edge of his voice made Anj cringe. How had such a scared girl become of his cruel cousin? he wondered. He knew she was crazy, but bipolar? How interesting.  
  
Lightening fast she glanced up, slit eyes thin and cunning, lilac dark almost to purple. Maybe his bipolar suspicions were right. "She's not being killed, Raymond." She let out a sharp bark of laughter. "She's too powerful! Not even Jahn could kill her."  
  
Red watched, thoughts racing through his mind. He couldn't separate any to fully understand them, they swept through so fast.  
  
"We can't just let the Silver Dragon live in the Dragon Realm, Red! We need all of them here; Green, Red, Silver, Blue, Purple, and Gold. You have no idea what will happen if they just.aren't here." Anj put her hand to her mouth and smiled, more cruelly than Red had ever seen. Once she had removed the stopper from her knowledge, it all poured out.  
  
"We know now who the Silver and Red Dragons are. You and San." she giggled once and stopped abruptly. "It should have been Silver and Gold, but of course you had to go and ruin that." Anj shook her head once and continued. "Blue and Gold, Green and Purple.their stories have yet to reveal themselves." A sliding glance at him with twinkling delight. "Of course, we have our suspicions."  
  
Red focused on what she said. "Who is 'we'?" he asked.  
  
"'We'?" cackled Anj. The harsh noise caused the hair on the back of Red's neck to stand. He had a vague sense of what would come next, as well.  
  
"We are those who you call *familia*."  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
Secrets are a major part in our life, thought Genevieve, watching the oak door close behind Trent and Jahn. Her old friend and life long leader.  
  
Gen glanced and David, whose gold eyes looked darker than usual. More the shade of a penny than the shade of a 24K ring. It was unusual to see his eyes that color, his golden tones of skin pale underneath the tan. The shapeshifter was more Siberian tiger than White tiger, and Gen had known that since the day she met him.  
  
This was one reason why she loved him.  
  
David's eyes trailed over Brenna and something like jealousy flared in Gen's mind. She hid it well.  
  
Brenna placed a gentle hand on Gen's shoulder. She glanced at the vampire and smiled a small smile, then watched the floor. Who knew what could go on behind that door?  
  
There were so many options; Genevieve found she didn't want to think about. Just think about the old wooden floor with gentle swirls like waves.  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
Review, please! It's not that hard, and it gets me more motivated. Does more good than bad. Won't you feel guilty if you don't review? I know I do. 


	12. Chapter 11

*giggles and cheers* I should stop being cruel with these cliffhangers.  
  
Tjones: Actually, they aren't. Not that I'm aware of, anyway. I don't think I've introduced any of the other dragons except the Silver and Red. But the Black will be introduced later. They just don't know he exists.  
  
Queen Kat: I'm glad I continued, too. I remember you.lol. Like I said to Tjones, there is a Black Dragon, but he isn't known to be existing. I didn't expect to keep writing like I have, but it's good. I might actually finish!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
Enigma Chapter 11  
  
Trent was hesitant in answering Jahn's question, so she asked again, "What do you want?" This time she walked into his view and watched him closely.  
  
He stared at her eyes as the startling glow seeped in through the pupils and spread. She was becoming confident again and not insecure as she had been minutes before. "I want you to leave San alone," he said softly.  
  
She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"She shouldn't die," he said, her silence unnerving him.  
  
To that she responded. Her blood red lips formed a smile around white teeth, her eyes glowing steadily with that unnatural color. "Oh, I won't kill her," she insisted. She stepped in front of him, and pushed him on a black sofa by the bed. She turned and started walking back into the small kitchen. "And I meant what you wanted to eat."  
  
Trent pushed off the sofa and followed her. "All you have is blood," he stated as they entered the gray tiled kitchen.  
  
She stopped and glanced back at him, the haunting red of her eyes freezing him. A black lock of hair covered one eye. There was no hostility in the other eye at the moment, but warmth. That was more shocking and scary. "Your powers increased," she said slowly and smiled.  
  
He shrugged, slightly embarrassed by her discovery. "Just guessable. Why would you, the all time vampire of Guardians, have Human food in her home when she doesn't let her victims live for longer than it takes to drain?"  
  
"Brenna does." Jahn turned to face him and walked forward, causing Trent to back up in a new angle he hadn't walked in at. He hit a wall and they both stopped, their body's mere inches a part. She leaned up as if to kiss him, eyes searching his, and she said softly, "But you knew that." And then she began walking away.  
  
Trent did something that surprised them both.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her against him. He caught the confused look in her eyes before he lowered his head to hers. One hand went into her hair, the other around her waist.  
  
It would be their first kiss...  
  
And their last.  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
Familia was family..  
  
Red Chimera strolled down the narrow paths in the rose garden, the reds, whites, pinks and blacks blurring in his peripheral vision as he stared at the ground.  
  
Red's family consisted of his mother and father. Outside of that he had dozens of cousins, aunts and uncles. Anj could have meant the Queen and King, or the outside relatives, or both. He doubted his parents had something to do with the Dragons his insane cousin had mentioned, which left his cousins.  
  
Theo was one of those cousins, and Red had sent him to watch over San. Now he didn't know if that was a mistake or not. But Theo Trander wasn't just his cousin, but his friend-a friend with morals and loyalty that Red envied.  
  
"Raymond," said a soothing voice Red cherished. He turned to face the woman who had followed him.  
  
Her hair was long and the color of burgundy, eyes green jewels in a pale face. Christine Chimera was only half a head shorter than her son, not even reaching the age of 38 but has a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth from stress. She a version of the dress Anjasina had been wearing but in blacks and greens.  
  
Christine embraced her son in a warm hug, pulled back with a worried expression on her face. Her long fingers framed his face as she searched his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, real concern in her voice.  
  
Red debated lying.  
  
She caught the silence and raised an eyebrow. "Is it about that peasant girl, Sandrine?" she said quietly.  
  
He froze, watching his mom. He had forgotten she had known about San. It had been years since she had mentioned his soulmate, but she didn't seem to really mind their relationship. It must have been because San's mother had been Christine's friends before she had died.  
  
"Partly," he said, backing away from his mom. He stared at his hands a moment to not look at the hurt expression on his mothers face. He continued, "But Anj, as well."  
  
Christine seemed to understand. "Your insane cousin told you about the Dragons, didn't she?"  
  
So it was true. His mother was part of what Anj had been talking about. He nodded slowly.  
  
A long sigh. "We have to bring her back, Red," she defended. "I know you want her here..I know if your father was away from me I'd do whatever I could to bring him back."  
  
Red closed his eyes shut and tried to drift away from reality, but he couldn't deny the words his mother spoke.  
  
"In fact, I did. I didn't want to rule Untopia, but I followed him to be with him." Her voice was sad but sent signals to Red's mind. So more than just him knew about Untopia. "San may say she doesn't want to be here, but she does. She wants to be with you. And if she doesn't notice within 3 days, Untopia is going to start disintegrating. We need all of them here, to keep the magick we have balanced."  
  
When magick became unbalanced, people became unbalanced. They would change to turn out all like his cousin, like the insane Maiden. And to stop thousands from becoming that damaged...  
  
To take her away, he thought, from the things she wants the most. To make her not happy, to have her hate him for ripping bliss from her grasp. He wouldn't do it, he couldn't. He loved her too much to take her from happiness.  
  
But Red's mind kept throwing the thoughts of thousands in the Dragon Realm for one person's happiness. He had to do it, it was rhetorical question. He would just have to make her as happy as he could without letting her escape into the Human Realm.  
  
Red glanced up and met his mother's eyes. For the first time in his life, he saw fear in her emerald eyes. It scared him beyond belief, making his decision sharper.  
  
"I'll do it," he said, no emotion interfering with his voice. "I'll bring her back, no matter what."  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
After Theo had left San's room, she had gone back out to the balcony to stare at the view. The memories of the night before constantly knocked on her thoughts, but she shoved them away. Now was the time to relax.  
  
A gentle knock sounded behind her and she turned to face Slyve. The green haired girl was peeking in the room, the veil of green pulled into a bun to emphasize the sharp cheek bones. "Someone's here for you.," she said softly, just loud enough to reach San's ears. "He's...like Jahn."  
  
Sandrine walked over to the door, looking curiously at Slyve. "Like Jahn, how?" she asked.  
  
Slyve started walking down the hall towards the stairs. "He's tall," she said simply. "Black hair and the most unsettling eyes I've ever seen. Yellow, with slits. Like a cats."  
  
Sandrine froze in mid-step. She knew who that described exactly. "A vine around his arm?"  
  
Slyve watched San closely. "Like Jahn's. Except it has a cross, but I can't see most of it: his shirt covers the top."  
  
Sandrine couldn't help but smile. "Good." And ran down the rest of the stairs to the front door, swinging it open to reveal the Guardian.  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
Please review! 


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry this was late to get out, my muse left for a bit.  
  
Dulce Ambrosia: That might happen in the next chapter or not. Matters how much I want to write in the next couple of days. But it should be in the next. . . I just need to work on some characters.  
  
Tjones: Sorry about the lack of action, I hope this has some for you. Sorry this was late. . . I'll try being better! Just things have been happenin, ya know?  
  
Daugain Hecale: I'm glad you think so, but others don't agree apparently. All the ideas just come as I write, my secret muse that likes taking trips. Lol I hope you have fun with hair colors, I recently dyed mine black for Halloween but its dark brown and green cause my hairs so freaking blonde! I hope for the best in Red and San, but don't forget there are lots of other soulmate couples I'm setting up. Just call me a match-maker.  
  
Enigma Chapter 12  
  
San ran down the stairs quickly then pulled open the oak door as soon as she could. The heavy door was a barrier between someone she knew and trusted-and it became slightly odd that every person she trusted she had seen over the past day and a half.  
  
Unique cat eyes stared at her. Yellow with a tinge of gold and green, and black slits. The slits were wide and the pale face was broken with a smile. Onyx black hair tilted over his eyes.  
  
San smiled and met those startling eyes. "Laden Jash," she said softly.  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
Strong hands pushed on Trent's chest and the surprisingly warm body was forced away. He looked up and met the smoldering angry eyes of Jahn, the red brighter than he'd ever seen before. He balled his hands into fists and leashed his own emotions while she started speaking to him.  
  
"What," she snapped, "you think you can come in here, suggest I leave Sandrine Transinale alone, then kiss me and bend me to your weak human will?" Her eyes were narrowed, black surrounding the unearthly red, hands clawed and fangs bared.  
  
"Of course not," he snarled back truthfully. The kiss had been on impulse, and he was itching to pull her back in his arms.  
  
"Get out," the voice came as a hiss. "She won't be killed, but she will go back to the Dragon Realm."  
  
"How do I know you aren't lying?" he asked, even as he began walking towards the door once again.  
  
"I never lie." Her words laid on him filled with truth as the door slammed an inch from his face.  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
Shiya twisted the throttle and heard the roar of the Harley's engine. The wind whipped past her face and the crowds around her were easily dodged. Only a block until she reached the Dailmon home.  
  
Raine would have been following her if he had known where she was going, but a good dose of Human poison had knocked him out cold. She had left him sleeping on his nice warm bed in a dark corner.  
  
Shiya turned onto the cul-de-sac that the Dailmon house rested in. The upper-suburban area was quiet except for the exhaust of the Harley. She pulled her motorcycle to the curb in front of the house and studied it before removing her helmet. A small tree grew in the front yard surrounded by bright green grass; a patio erupted from one side blocking a pair of glass doors. A gate blocked the entryway of the house, but the glass front doors with intricate designs revealed a mass of pale skin and dark hair walking by.  
  
Shiya opened the white gate and stepped up to the door, raising her hand to knock.  
  
"What the *hell* are you doing here?" asked a menacing voice of a certain red-head.  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
Raksha Dailmon lifted herself from the leather chair in her mother's lounge/office, pushing in the button to her computers monitor. The screen flicked black and she started walking away from the room, turned back and grabbed the necklace lying on the wooden desk.  
  
As soon as her pale fingers touched the silver Celtic knot, sudden warmth seeped into her arm and traveled up to her shoulder. It crept farther up until her eyes turned hot and they blurred to form images behind her closed eyelids.  
  
Thyr, dressed as she was when she had left Raksha moments ago, talking to a woman with pure blonde hair and black menacing eyes. Shiya Pertan, one of the low Guardians of Long Beach. An unnatural glow flickered on their faces from the hot red witch fire growing from Thyr's cupped palms.  
  
They were in front of Raksha's house. . .  
  
"I need to talk to Raksha," Shiya said, pulling her arm down from the door. Her crisp leather jacket was opened and revealed a black spandex tank top.  
  
"What about?" Thyr asked and stepped towards Shiya. The red witch fire in her hands pulsed.  
  
"Personal things," Shiya said simply, hand reaching into her back to pull a long dagger from her jacket. It was slim but gleamed in the red light, edge twinkling with hidden dangers.  
  
Thyr, taking this as a threat, launched the fire at Shiya. The Guardian watched it, eyes narrowed, red lights flickering in her eyes and it began to shrink into a golf ball sized orb. Shiya lifted her blade and caught the light, bouncing it off the blade with ease and sending it back at Thyr.  
  
Thyr stared as the ball came closer and closer, as if time had frozen. The glass door opened and Raksha ran out, watching as the death came faster for her friend.  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
Raksha opened her eyes and jumped up again from her seat, flying towards the door and skidding past it on the tiled floor and socks. She had seen Shiya coming towards the door. . .  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
"We felt the powers stir," Laden said as he settled himself onto a couch in the living room. He created a knife from a hidden place on his body and set it on the coffee table, sharp edge facing himself in a sign of peace.  
  
"What powers?" San said, sitting across from him. She crossed her arms and watched him.  
  
He shifted slightly and gave her a piercing stare. "When you crossed realms. We've felt the powers mix and the portal is open now, permanently." Bitterness laced his voice.  
  
"How had my crossing over caused the portal to open? It's never done that before." Portals open to each side, Humans and Dragons capable of mingling. . .  
  
His eyes were amused, the yellow mixing with a light green and burning with an awkward flame. "The Silver and Red Dragon both crossed over, the portal was used so much, unique individuals used their own powers to open the pathway. . . Our own powers decided to leak and mingle with the Humans. It's quite neat," Laden said easily, as if discussing the weather to another adult.  
  
"The powers are. . . unbalanced?" asked San, putting this in terms she was more familiar with.  
  
"Extremely. And this has only been one day." He leaned forward to make sure her concentration was on the here and now.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Untopia needs you there. You have to go back," Laden said simply.  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
Red stared at the glowing doorway in the dark colors of the woods. Bright blues and purples swirled and mixed, green threads leaking into the exotic swirls. Untopia and Earth, mixing, he thought.  
  
He stepped into the vortex of light, into the Human world, to rip San from her heaven.  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
Me is done for the moment. R/R please! Gets these out faster. 


	14. Chapter 13

Out early, but I got impatient with. . . well, waiting.  
  
Queen Kat: I know it's a little jumpy, but that's just how my brain works. I actually have a paper with all the characters on it and their descriptions and what they are, who soulmates are. . . Or else I'd be reeeeally confused. If ya want I could cut some info you don't know and send it to you, might help. Transition chapters *are* necessary, which is why I write them and not change them. Whatever happens to Red and San happens, and I can't stop it. Lol. They have their own mind lately.  
  
Enigma Chapter 13  
  
Assassins lead a dangerous life, especially when they did a job out of curiosity instead of payment.  
  
Ashk Percussor stood still in the shadows of a tree, watching the Dragon Prince stare at the magnetic vortex. She had never seen an expression of such intent on any face before.  
  
She watched as he stepped forward into the swirling colors, as he stepped into the Human world and the portal closed around him.  
  
Why was the portal still open? she wondered, stretching navy blue strands of power out into the forest, searching for breathing creatures. Absolutely nothing. She stepped into the vortex and into the Human realm.  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
Lifting herself back to her feet took longer than Raksha had expected. By the time she had opened the door and fled outside, the witch fire was going back at Thyr, the ball growing with each moment. The scene had happened quicker than in the vision, as well.  
  
Raksha called to her power within, and then watched as a black power leapt around Thyr like a giant bubble that absorbed the fire when it struck. Both heads spun and looked at Raksha in amazement.  
  
"Good girl," Shiya purred and walked up to Raksha with an evil grin on her face. She turned to Thyr and barked, "Leave."  
  
Thyr glanced between the two girls as the Guardian replaced her dagger in her jacket. Worry filled her eyes and she looked at Raksha questioningly.  
  
Raksha nodded and said, "I can handle it," with a reassuring smile.  
  
The red-head frowned and turned around, walking away from the Guardian and witch.  
  
Leading the Guardian in, Raksha went back into the door and walked to the dining room table, sat down, and watched as the other girl did as well. They faced each other, violet eyes studying and neutral, black eyes the same.  
  
"Why are you here?" Raksha finally asked, shifting in the wooden chair.  
  
Shiya smiled, flashing white teeth. "Nice place you have." She took off the leather coat and got comfortable in the chair, doing a once over at all the glass and wood.  
  
Raksha eyed her warily and said, "Cut the crap and get to the chase."  
  
The Guardian chuckled and said slowly, "We-the Guardians that is-know of Jake and your heritage. And that you two are twins and no one knows that." A pause. "Half Dragon and half witch, you are both quite powerful individuals." There was a mischievous smile in her eyes.  
  
Raksha's eyes were wide. "H-how do you know?" she stuttered.  
  
A small shrug. "I've been alive long enough to know your mother when she came and visited," she said simply.  
  
After the shock vanished, she asked, "What do you want?" once more.  
  
"It's not exactly a matter of want, but a matter of need," Shiya drawled, glancing down at her black fingernails. She studied the tips intently.  
  
Raksha felt a flare of frustration rocket through her. "Ok, then, what do you *need*?"  
  
"I don't need it, darling. Someone else does. And patience *is* a virtue."  
  
"Shiya, just spit it out already," she snarled, violet eyes flaming.  
  
The other girl froze momentarily and looked sharply at Raksha. "How'd you know my name? I've never given it to the circle, you just know of me," she stated softly.  
  
Hesitant, Raksha responded, "I have visions and had one before you showed here."  
  
The black eyes filled with thought as the head cocked to the side. "Oh. I had forgotten about your unique gift from your father."  
  
"Most do. Now what is needed?" Raksha asked, trying to reign in her frustration.  
  
Shiya made a small noise and crossed her arms, leaning the elbows on the table in front of her to study the half dragon's reaction. "The portal San used to enter this realm is opened for good. It needs to be closed for good once San has crossed back over. . . or not. She can stay here, after all." Something dangerous flickered in the black endless eyes.  
  
"I'll talk to Jake," Raksha said after a minute of thinking. The Guardian smiled, stood while flicking a card with a number scrawled on it onto the table, and left without a goodbye.  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
"I can't go back," San insisted, staring at Laden with disbelief coursing through her body. She had worked so hard for this life, so live in a new realm and away from the cruelty of Dragons. . .  
  
"You have to, there is no other choice," Laden said quietly.  
  
"But I can't! There's. . . someone there that was going after me, trying to kill me. . ." she trailed off. She twitched the hem of her shirt and studied the coffee table. The noise of Slyve in the kitchen could be heard, making tea or some other Human food.  
  
Narrowed cat eyes studied her. "Who? Just tell Red and he'll destroy them, one way or another," he said simply.  
  
"But it isn't that simple. I'm the Silver Dragon, he's the Red Dragon, and she's the Blue Dragon," she said softly, fingering still going over the cotton of the shirt. "She's an assassin, the best in Untopia."  
  
Recognition flared in his eyes. "Oh, *her*. In Untopia you can be killed without the powers unbalancing, because your essence will still be in that realm and passed onto another. But here, it stays here, and the powers will be unbalanced. He can have her killed."  
  
San lifted pale green eyes and met the cat-like ones. "She is *the* Assassin. If she doesn't want to be seen, she won't be. If you're paranoid, you'll see her. If you look, all you see is shadow." A pause. "Ash is night and devoid of light, burned the bright light that illuminates shadows, that's why Ashk was nicknamed Cineres Percussor-ash by the assassin. You expect someone to sneak up on her, how, exactly?"  
  
Laden didn't have an answer, and that was obvious in his carefully blank expression.  
  
"And it's not just that-there, I can't be me. I'm a peasant, but he wants me to be Queen. I can't be Queen," she finished softly.  
  
"Your summary doesn't do me justice," a dark voice said from the now opened door, tones enlaced with wind and fire.  
  
San and Laden turned to face the Blue Dragon, sibling of Death itself.  
  
@~`~~,~~  
  
Review, please! I don't even mind flames. Actually, I love em. 


End file.
